Officially Tied
by TheGoofyCat
Summary: 'But if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing's changed at all? And if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like you've been here before' It's been years since she had stepped foot in this town, years since she had seen that face. Rebecca returns to Castle Rock and she soon realises that nothing stays the same, but she's changed too.(Sequel to Unofficial Hatred)
1. If You Close Your Eyes

**Disclaimer: **I own only the names not recognised, I do not own the song lyrics in the summary.

**Authors Note: **Well here you are, the sequel, the third in the series and the official end! Ahh I'm getting teary eyed just thinking about writing the end chapter *cries* What will happen? After four stories will Ace (John-John) finally be able to admit to his feelings? Anyway big thank you to those who faved/followed and reviewed the past stories and to anyone who reads them and enjoys them.

:D

Are you ready for Rebecca's ride of her life? Will feature a child (you won't find out the gender till the middle of this chapter because I like to tease, so s/he is referred to as 'it' for the time being lol)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Officially Tied<br>TheGoofyCat_**

* * *

><p><em>This chapter was inspired by Bastille's Pompeii (have a listen)<em>

* * *

><p>She stepped out of the car, her head beating, her heart pounding. Her knee high boots touched the ground that she had walked on her whole childhood, she took a breath and looked around, taking in the familiar surroundings, nothing had changed at all.<p>

Rebecca Chambers was back.

She walked round to the other side of her Ford Mustang and opened the door.

"C'mon, get out and stretch your legs." She told the seven year old who sat in the passenger side.

She had been a mother for seven years now, she had grown up, she had too. She wasn't the girl who spent her days fishing and relaxing anymore, she was a mom.

She smiled slightly as the child jumped out of the car and childishly started to mess around with it's legs.

"Stop messing around." She commanded. "Want something to eat?"

"Yeah." Was all she heard.

"Yes please." She gave the child a stern look and it rolled it's eyes.

She walked into the convenience store that she had once worked at and told her child to pick out something to eat that wasn't candy or soda. She browsed the magazine rack until she found something worth reading and flicked through the pages.

"Why if it isn't Rebecca Chambers? I'll be dammed." She heard a familiar voice tell her, his eyes wide with shock. "Still with the mass of brown curls and skinny arms, look at you in that mini skirt, who'd have thought it."

"Still as annoying as ever, I see." She grinned as she placed the magazine back and welcomed him with a hug. "How you doing, Billy?" She asked taking in his features, his hair was shorter and he gained a few pounds.

"Ahh I'm good," He replied. "Tess and Cassie are going to freak out when they see you, what's it been? Six years?"

"Eight." She replied. "You never were good at math class were you, Tessio." She teased.

"Neither were you." He laughed as they stood and talked for a few minutes, until they were interrupted.

"Can I have this, Rebecca?" The child asked.

She took a look at what the kid was holding and nodded her head.

"This your sisters kid?" Billy asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah my eleven year old sister had a seven year old child." She frowned at him for his stupidity, something's never changed.

"Rebecca? Who is this man?" The child frowned, Billy took a step back from the kid and looked down, the child had Rebecca's furrowed brow, it was uncanny.

"An old friend, what did I tell you about calling me that in front of people?" She looked at the child.

"Sorry, _Mom_."

"Mom?" Billy questioned, though he should have known, the kid was just like her.

"Billy," She laughed. "This is my son." She told him introducing him to the little boy, that had changed her whole life and had been the reason she had skipped town.

Billy stood there mouth open, taking the child's features in he then looked up at Rebecca.

"Can't picture me as a mother, can you?" She asked, slightly amused and slightly insulted.

"Well...No." He replied and then turned to the boy and crouched down. "What's your name, little guy?"

"Adam." The boy answered, his arms crossed staring at the stranger with a frown.

"And how old are you, Adam?" Billy asked again he looked up at Rebecca. "He really is your child." He stated to her and she crossed her arms at him too.

"Seven. I'll be eight in July." Adam replied, he took a toy car from out of his jacket and started to play with it as Rebecca's heart stopped beating as she took a breath, wondering when Billy would catch on.

"Wow, Charlie sure moved fast." Billy commented a slight smile on his face. "Where is he anyway? I heard about his aunt, is that why you're down?" He questioned, Charlie's Aunt up in Castle View had suddenly passed away last month and Billy had wondered why Charlie hadn't been to the funeral.

"I haven't seen Charlie in three years, Billy." She told him a hint of remorse in her voice, her time away from Castle Rock had been far from easy.

"And what? You just took his kid away from him?" Billy asked and it was his turn to frown.

"Charlie's not Adam's father." Rebecca spat out and watched as Billy tried to figure it out, she heard him mumble _eight in July _which meant he was born in sixty-one and there was nine months to a pregnancy and that's when it clicked, his head looked down at the child, studying him for a moment, he could see the resemblance more so now then the resemblance between him and Rebecca, apart from the child's light brown hair he was the spitting image of his father, Billy looked up at Rebecca, his jaw to the floor.

And she held her head up high, she didn't have to explain herself to Billy Tessio of all people.

What could she tell him? She couldn't tell him that on the day of the drag-race when she and Tess had driven to the clinic in Fairview, that she had been sat in the waiting room and her mind had wandered to the last period she had, she had been late, so to be sure she had asked for a blood test. She didn't tell a single soul, not even Tess, who had been with her. The weeks leading up to the letter of confirmation she had been in denial and figured it was just her hormones playing up and that she had just been too stressed out and it had caught up with her.

When she had received the letter in the mail, her whole life was put into focus, she couldn't stay and raise a baby with him, it wasn't fair on the unborn child, Ace wouldn't have cared or stepped up and taken any sort of responsibility and her family would have disowned her and that's why she ran off with Charlie Hogan, he had offered her two things Ace could never, love and stability. She owed it to Adam to give him that, it wasn't his fault he had been brought into this world, it was Rebecca's for being so careless.

"Fuck." Billy whispered, his eye twitching. "Ace Merrill Jnr."

"Who's that?" The boy turned his attention away from the car and looked at Rebecca, he had noticed Billy had been staring and he didn't like this stranger.

"No one." She told him and grabbed him by the arm. "Let's get going." She paid the young boy at the counter and started to walk away from Billy's judging stare.

"Y'know he's still around." Billy called out to her and she turned round and faced him.

"Is he?" She gulped, she sort of thought that he might have left town it had been eight years after all. "What did he do?" She uttered and he knew what she meant by it.

"What do you want me to say, Rebecca? That he mourned you and that he's been pining for you all these years? That there hasn't been any girls," He gave her a sympathetic look, he had been in the same boat, he knew that if it was true she would have ran to him in a heart beat. "And trust me Rebecca there has been many girls."

"Thanks." She replied, the old jealousy that she used to have boiling inside of her set alight again, she grabbed Adam's arm and pulled him out of the door, Billy followed her.

"Look a lot of things have changed." He grabbed her arm.

"I know," She replied, half disappointed. "Though I keep expecting to see that ford to drive past." She smirked slightly at the memories she had in that car.

"Well that's impossible," He replied and she shot him a questionable look. "Someone torched it just after you left."

Her eyes widened, "Who?" She asked, her heart racing as she looked round the town, if he was still here he could walk right round the corner at any moment.

"I dunno," Billy shrugged. "You know he had many enemies." Thinking of the time he and the cobras had found the car torched and burned to the ground. "We actually thought it might have been you."

Rebecca laughed at the ridiculousness of it as she helped her son into her car and slammed the door as she made her way over to the drivers seat. "Was good seeing you, Billy. Maybe we should go for a drink sometime, I'll be here for a couple of weeks."

"Yeah, okay." He replied, giving her a small smile as he waved her off and watched as she drove off. "Just don't go to Irby's." He muttered to himself and went back into the store to buy his wife the milk she had requested.

"Where are we, Rebecca?" Her young son asked as he looked around.

"My hometown."

Castle Rock hadn't seen the last of Rebecca Chambers, but she just hoped all hell wouldn't break loose any time soon.

* * *

><p>Wooo Rebecca's back and with her son...it's Ace Merrill Jnr, the devil's spawn! I've had the name Adam for his name for like seven years lol can't believe I've finally been able to write it down, haha, so review.<p> 


	2. Does It Almost Feel Like

**Disclaimer: **I only own names not recognised.

**Authors Note: **Hey, sorry for the lack of updates but I wanna finish MBSMD first anyway I'm updating because I felt bad and I got seven reviews for the first chapter and I felt like I owed it to you all to give you chapter two! Thank you so much for the reviews/favs/follows it really does mean a lot to me.

Shout out to **Chailyn Kamaria, WithLoveForever, JustAnotherGoofball, CastleRockGirl, authorlolz, rockstar54 **and **Guest**. Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews it means so much to me! :D

Enjoy this Ace filled chapter!

* * *

><p>A small glow of light came from a bedside lamp as Ace sat himself on the front of the bed. He buttoned up his shirt, that had been quickly removed from his body just hours before, it was time to go and he had work to do.<p>

"Would you like me to fix you up some breakfast?" A soft voice asked him from underneath the covers.

He laughed slightly as he replied, "Think you know by now I don't stay for breakfast."

She laughed as she pulled herself out of the bed and pulled a nightgown over her naked body. "True!" She muttered. "But it doesn't hurt asking."

"Same time next week?" He questioned as he tied the lace of his left boot and then went onto his right.

"Of course. You know John, I think it's time you got yourself a proper girlfriend." He laughed at the words that came out of her mouth. "If I were ten years younger..." She sighed as she came over to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulders.

"But you're not." He replied, a slight grin on his face.

She responded by slapping him softly on his right arm. "You're rude and so tense."

"Yeah well I don't like it when broads hang around me after sex. I'm a _come _and go kind of guy." He smirked as he got up from the bed and began to button up his jeans.

Ingrid Samuels chuckled slightly as she crawled over to the bedside table and grabbed his wallet and car keys, she was a widowed woman, her husband had been a soldier and had lost his life in battle, there wasn't a day go by when she didn't miss him but she was well known in this town for satisfying a man's need and she was quite found of John Merrill, usually the men she had would become attached but not John, he was just as distant as she was, she was always quite curious as to what or who had made him like this.

"You know, John. I'm no stranger to heartbreak and I can spot someone like me a mile off! I'm curious as to what she did to you, to make you like this." She told him as she flicked through his wallet.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He scoffed as he buckled up his belt.

She chuckled as she shook her head. "Oh, you do! What did she do to you?" She asked as she pulled out a photo that had been shoved in the back of his wallet, it was worn but you could still make out the face. "She's pretty, a little chubby round the face and her nose could be a little straighter but pretty enough."

Ace snatched the picture out of her hands and shoved it in his back pocket, he then grabbed his keys from her bed and his wallet from her hands. "That's enough talking. I'll see ya around." He grinned as he walked out of he all too familiar bedroom and stepped out of the front door.

He threw his jacket into the back-seat of his convertible and opened the front door and stepped inside, not before pulling the old picture from out of his back pocket, he sat down as he studied it. It was a picture of her from her senior year, he had ripped it out of Tess Desjardins high school year book a good few years ago.

He had almost forgotten her face, but this picture reminded him, to most people if they had come across the picture in his wallet they would have thought it meant he still carried those feelings around with him, that he couldn't forget her. But not Ace, that picture was to remind him of what women were like, they were stone cold bitches who would up and leave whenever they felt like it, he didn't feel any kind of loving feeling when he looked at her face in fact it was the opposite he felt anger and rage built up inside him when he looked into her eyes.

He spat out of the window in disgust as he put the picture back in his wallet. Rebecca Chambers was a bitch and he hoped he never set eyes on her again.

He spent most of his day at the bar, drinking and talking small talk to a couple of his buddies, he looked at the time and realised it was time to leave, he stepped out into the cool air and zipped up his jacket and then checked himself out from his reflection from the window, his hair was back to it's natural sandy blonde and was about an inch shorter then what he had it in his teens and early twenties, he still had it styled to perfection.

He got in his car and drove to the house, he stepped out and his eyes studied the mailbox 'Desjardins' it read and he scoffed, never would he have thought Vince would be the kind of guy to live in a two bedroom house, with a porch and fence.

He stepped up the porch steps and walked through the front door, Tess was inside the living room picking up the kids toys, he walked over to her and she stood straight, a teddy in one hand and a doll in the other.

"Is Vince home?" Ace asked.

"No, he's at work. You know he works nights, so he won't be home for at least five hours," Tess told him, crossing her arms.

"Good." Ace grinned as his hands grabbed her waist and he pulled her close to him, his lips kissing her neck as she dropped the toys to the floor and wrapped her arms round his neck.

* * *

><p>Dun dun duh! Oh Ace you naughty boy, a married woman! One of your best buddy's wife! Ahh! I sense drama in the foreseeable future! I feel heartbreak for Vince, Tess and Rebecca but will Ace feel any and what's he to do when he finds out Rebecca is back in town! (Also WWTBoL will reveal all about Ace's love affairs and how they started)<p>

Review!


	3. Silence Says We Remember

**Authors Note: **Okay firstly I want to say a huge sorry for not updating quicker, been super busy and also as I was writing this the other day, got half way through it and I lost everything, so had to write it all again *gah* and only felt the strength to write it again today, seriously it's way too depressing having to rewrite things! Secondly, I hope you like this chapter, I think it's one of my favs so far.

A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, seriously you all are amazing!  
><strong>WithLoveForever<strong> (this is especially for you since I told you I was updating weeks ago),** Chailyn Kamaria, CastleRockGirl, Rockstar54, JustAnotherGoofball, Celia **and **tealoverx.  
><strong>Thank you so much, seven reviews is just amazing! It really means so much to me!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Tess Desjardins couldn't exactly remember when or how it had happened, all she knew was that it was wrong, she was married!<p>

All her life she had wished for her life to be like a fairytale, like the ones she had seen at the drive-in or the ones her father had read to her before she went to bed. All she wanted was a Prince, but she had married a Pauper and she knew now that she would never get a Prince Charming or even kiss a fog for that matter.

Ace was nowhere to be seen when she awoke from the marital bed she never shared with her husband, like always Ace had disappeared as soon as the sun rose and like always she was left trying to fix the creases on the sheets, no matter how crease free the bed became it wouldn't take away the creases in her life.

Vince was always at work, she couldn't even remember the last time they had dinner together, while she was having her breakfast he was having his dinner. As soon as the bedroom was spotless, concealing the affair she was currently trapped in, she woke up the children and cooked their breakfast, pancakes and bacon, then she spent the rest of the morning making sure the house was in perfect condition.

She didn't know why she was even cleaning up every toy that was sprawled across the living room, it wasn't like Vince would return home, most of the time he slept at work until he had to be working again. Four days was the longest she had went without locking eyes on him.

But they had to be together, he was all she knew, been together since she was thirteen. Childhood-fucking-sweethearts!

To anyone around her it looked like she had it all, a husband, two kids - a boy and a girl, a house in the centre of town, an immaculate garden that had every kind of flower under the sun. Tess Desjardins was always the girl who had it all, but thought she had so little.

"Morning," Her old friend Cassie Bracowicz greeted cheerfully as she invited herself into the kitchen through the back door. "What's wrong? You look flustered," Cassie asked as she shooed her two daughters into the direction of the two blonde headed children that sat in front of the television engrossed by the cartoon that was playing. "The twins giving you grief again?"

"The stove!" Tess lied, knowing full well what or who had gotten her all hot and bothered. "Spent all morning trying to get grease off the stove." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she reached the top cupboard and brought out a bottle of wine, the bottle was soon joined by two glasses.

"This time of morning? What's Vince done this time?" Cassie raised her eyes.

"Nothing." Tess told her and herself as she ignored Cassie's statement of just taking a sip, she shoved one glass in her friends hands and downed the other.

"Jeez! You turning alcoholic?"Cassie scoffed as she brought the glass to her nose and took a sniff, red wine was too strong for her in the morning. "Anyway. Speaking of alcoholics, guess who came to dinner last night?" Cassie watched as Tess shrugged unknowingly. "Billy and his wife." She watched as Tess smiled slightly, not caring in the slightest at who had come to dinner.

"And?"

"You'll never believe what Billy told me-" Cassie grinned as she was interrupted by Tess.

"That his wife has given up the bottle?"

* * *

><p>Rebecca had soon settled herself and Adam at the small hotel on the edge of town, it had been a long drive and she wasn't in a hurry to see her family any time soon so decided it was best to stay away for at least a few more days, until she found some sort of courage to knock on the door, what would she say? She wondered if they had even cared that she had gone.<p>

She took out a piece of paper that had an address scribbled down onto it, it was a ten minute walk and she was surprised at how well she could remember the streets and places in this town.

She grabbed her jacket and Adams arm and the pair left the small room.

"I was watching that!" Adam sulked as he dragged his feet along the ground.

"You've seen it before." Rebecca scoffed at her son as she took out a pack of smokes and lit one up. "Stand up straight and walk proud."

"Yes, Sir." Adam smirked as he gave her a salute, she messed up his hair playfully.

**_*Flashback*_**

_"Fancy a road-trip, Chambers?" _

_"Some things never change." Rebecca laughed as she placed a hand round his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek and proceeded to whisper in his ear. "Why Mr. Merrill, I do believe I kinda love you."_

_"Trust me babe, the feelings mutual." He smirked as he got into his car and watched her join him, he turned on the ignition of the car and they sped off._

_"So where we going, Merrill?" Rebecca smiled as she leaned into him._

_"I don't know about you, but I'm feelin' a game of chicken." Ace's smirk still plastered on his face as he watch from the wing mirror Vince getting in his Studebaker followed by Billy and Jack. Rebecca turned to look back and watched as the Studebaker drove away. "How about you?"_

_"Make 'em history." Rebecca gave him a wink._

_She clutched onto his arm as Ace quickly made an illegal U-turn and sped up the car and in no time he had already caught up with Vince._

_"How's it going, girls?" Ace called to Vince who had round down his window._

_"Ahh! Shit, man! Not this time!" Vince called back as he put his foot down on the accelerator. "I let you beat me last time, Ace, not this time."_

_"Sure, you let 'im beat ya! I was there, you cock-knocker!" Rebecca laughed as she reached over to the side of the car. "Gentleman, how about we up the ante?" She raised her eyes at Ace as she slowly hoisted herself up onto the car door, she sat on the edge of the door as she waited for Ace to pull in closer to the Studebaker, he soon did and she grabbed Vince's arm through the window and pulled herself up, her right foot almost slipping as it gripped onto Vince's car door._

_"Chambers, you outta your mind?" Vince asked, as he held onto her saddle shoe._

_"Never been more in it!" Rebecca laughed as she let out a yell of excitement, as the wind rushed through her hair and she threw her hands up in the air._

_"Rebecca, you're gonna get yourself killed!" Billy yelled to her. _

_"Shit, man. There's a car heading straight for ya!" Vince exclaimed as his eyes widened in fear as he watched a pick up truck heading straight for the vehicle. "We ain't in the countryside this time, Ace! Pull back."_

_"Not a hope." Ace smirked, the pick up truck just ten seconds away from a head on collision._

_"Shit!" Vince yelled as the sound of the truck's horn filled the air. "Get down from there, Rebecca!" She smirked slightly she was going nowhere._

_SIX_

_FIVE_

_FOUR_

_Rebecca's scream was heard all through the town as Vince slammed on the breaks and she felt a strong hand grab her waist and pull her down to safety as Ace's car swerved to the right, missing the pick up truck by inches. She looked up from Ace's lap and the two chuckled as they heard swear words being exchanged between Billy and Vince behind them. _

_"Fuck, we coulda been killed! Think I need a cigarette."_

_"I coulda done that with my eyes closed." Ace confidently stated to her as he passed her the cigarette that was behind his ear._

_"Oh, really?" She laughed as she pushed herself up and brought her legs in, they had been hanging out of the car._

_"Sure thing." He grabbed her passionately and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss lasting ten seconds until he pulled away leaving her lingering for more. "Told you I could."  
><em>

_"Cocky son-of-a-bitch!"_

_"What do you say we take this game to my bedroom?" He smirked at her, as he took the cigarette out of her mouth and placed it in his._

_"Sure thing!" She grinned back. "But first pull over."_

_The two waited till Vince pulled up next to them._

_"You two are fucking crazy! I ought-"_

_"Hey, Vince?" Ace told him interrupting his rant._

_"Yeah?"_

_"You really let me beat ya this time, didn't ya?" He smugly grinned at his friend as Rebecca laughed._

_"Cock-Cocker"_

"Rebecca? Rebecca?"

"Huh?" Rebecca asked as she was pulled out of the memory.

"I said, what are you looking at, Rebecca?"

"It's nothing." Rebecca sighed as she picked up the pace and the two walked in silence.

* * *

><p><strong> There you go, hope you liked it! If you're wondering that flashback scene takes place just after the first story (kudos if you recognised the dialogue from the beginning.)<strong>

**Please review! Will try and get the next chapter up asap I promise, oh and also if you haven't check out the one-shot I wrote in Rebecca's pov it's called Somebody That I Used To Know.**

**Update for WWTBoL coming soon! Review!**


	4. Nothing's Changed At All

**Authors Note: **Okay so again a huge apology for not updating but I kind of had a blank for this and was really stuck but I pulled myself out of it in determination. Also want to say a Happy belated Birthday to the man himself Kiefer Sutherland (our Ace turned 48 yesterday and he is still one hot man!)

Big thank you for the reviews; **WithLoveForever, Guest, CastleRockGirl **and **JustAnotherGoofball.**

Enjoy! This chapter is filled with Cobra goofiness! I hope you like Ace's wit and comebacks  
>Review!<p>

* * *

><p>It was around noon when Billy Tessio decided he was in need of a drink or three. He had been up half the night pacing the corridor of his two bedroom house, just outside the town and three houses away from his Ma's. To Billy it seemed like he was always the one who found the drama but he was never the one to cause it, he could go on all day about the chaos he had witnessed but he never enough time or enough fingers to count it.<p>

So having made his way into the local watering hole he ordered himself a beer and a packet of his favorite nuts, having skipped breakfast his stomach grumbled as he waited. He wasn't alone in the tavern, Castle Rock might have been a quiet town but the bars were never empty. Sure enough there were two of his pals sitting at the back - Jack Mudgett and Ace Merrill. The two were always in cahoots and it looked like they were having a deep conversation as they played a game of cards.

Ace Merrill was always the one behind Billy's sleepless nights. It was no secret, though Billy would have liked to have kept it one, that he was petrified of his buddy, knowing one slip, one silly comment and Ace wouldn't hesitate in getting answers. He contemplated for a minute or two going over, what we he say? _"Hey, Ace. uh! Guess who's back in town?"_ Jesus! Billy sure wouldn't have wanted to be on the end of that stick. _"And uh? Guess who knocked her up eight years ago? And guess who has a bastard son? You! That's who!" _Fuck that! Billy was keeping quiet!

Before he could down the beer and make a dash for it, Jack had already noticed him and yelled his name for all to hear.

"How's it hanging, Tessio!" Jack hollered with a chuckle, no doubt crossed in Billy's mind that Jackie-boy was drunk off his head. "Get over here, man. I'm starved." Billy gripped tightly to his snack. "I need your nuts!" And then a cackle of laughter erupted from the bar.

"Well what do you know, Jackie? You really are a fucking faggot!" Ace smirked as he drank from a whiskey glass. "Now bust before I make ya!" Billy noticed they were playing a game of Blackjack as he joined their table. "You in, Tessio?" Ace asked him.

"Nah! I don't feel like playing."

"Why? Too busy catching flies?" Jack laughed once again as he folded and placed a hand on Billy's shoulder, who in return abruptly pushed him off. "What's up with you?" Jack eye-balled him.

"It's nothin'" It was everything!

Ace looked at him blankly before sarcastically replying "Alrighty then." He smirked slightly before adding, "Deal!" As he shoved the pack of cards in front of Billy, ignoring the fact that Billy was not in any kind mood to play a game of Blackjack, Billy took the deck and sighed as he laid them on the wooden table. They played a couple of rounds passing time, until it were Ace's turn to deal.

"Ahh! Hit me another!" Billy sighed as he looked down at the four cards in his hands that totalled to twenty, all he needed was a one and he'd thrash Jack, deciding it was all or nothing he decided on another, Ace, who was always uncaring, threw the card on the table and Billy gently lifted it, this was the moment of truth, his eyes bulged at what he was witnessing - an ace of spades. He had won! He beamed proudly.

Jack seeing his smile scoffed, "There ain't no way you got a 'Five card Charlie'!" as he shook his head and Billy nodded, Jack looked down pitifully at the cards he had been handed, he had stayed with just the two cards - a ten and a nine - that gave him the number nineteen. Billy had flinched at the name Charlie but they hadn't noticed. If they had? Well Billy might have spilled just about everything.

"Read it and weep!" Billy grinned as he proudly showed his deck to the table.

"You cheat! Ace is an eleven not a one! I swear on my mommas grave you're a fucking cheat Tessio." Jack swore as he threw his hands in the air and slammed down his deck. "Tell him, Ace!"

"Sorry, Mudge! Looks like Billy whooped your ass." Ace chuckled as he exhaled his last draw of his cigarette.

"No fair, man. An ace is an eleven!"

"In fact it's both, you scrawny shit." The tough man stubbed his cigarette out on the ashtray sitting on the dirt ridden table.

"How? What do you know about cards?" Jack sulked leaning back in his chair. "Just 'cause your name is Ace don't mean you know everything about 'em. Besides they named part of the game after me. Black-_jack_! See?" He smugly grinned

"I know more about 'em, then you know about your mother that's for sure." Ace took another drink. "Now pay up before I make the Black a part of your name too!" A vision of Ace beating him black and blue crossed Jack's mind as he placed five bucks into Billy's willing hands. The easiest bucks Billy had made in a long time.

"Jesus! Billy, you just took all my bucks you should be smiling like a fucking cat, what's up wit' you?" Jack, who was being surprisingly observant for a change, asked.

"Nothin', man."

"It's somethin'"

"Nothing!"

"Somethin'"

"It's n-"

"If you assholes don't mind! You're putting off my fucking customers, so keep it zipped!" Ace glared at the two. He pushed his empty glass away from himself and ran a hand through his hair that was an inch or so shorter then previous years. "Now I got business to tend to."

"By buisness you mean that hot widow?" Jack grinned pervertedly. "Tell me, Ace, does she put out in her dead husbands bed? I bet his ghost watches you pork 'er." Billy shook his head at Jack's crudeness, something's never change!

"You know, Jack? There's something you know less about then your mother," Ace smirked as he got up from the booth.

"What's that?"

"A woman's anatomy." Ace raised his eyebrows devilishly as he pulled himself up and off he went to the bar, he held a conversation with the new bartender he had hired, he couldn't exactly remember his name, was it Buzz or Buck? All Ace knew was that the kid knew how to short-change and kick a few drunks to the curb, and that was just fine by him.

Billy and Jack watched him as he coolly walked out into the fresh air.

Jack sighed and scratched his forehead as he commented, "Man, who died and made him boss?"

"Irby!" Billy smirked and the two chuckled with laughter before Billy turned to him seriously, "You know, Jack? I gotta tell you something!"

"What is it?" Jack turned to him. Billy pondered for a moment as he tried to get the words to spill from his mouth. "C'mon spit it out, would ya?" Jack impatiently waited before swigging his beer and throwing a couple of nuts into his mouth.

"Rebecca's back in town!" The words slipped out of Billy's mouth with such ease it felt as good as the beer he was in the middle of drinking, finally he had spilled it out of his conscience and it was a giant relief that he could finally share his secret with someone.

Jack coughed on the contents down his throat as he heard the name he hadn't dared mention to Ace in years. "Fuck!" He croaked, before he could think he added, "We gotta tell Ace."

"You what? Are you fucking outta your mind? He'd kill us." Billy croaked back and he swore to himself that he should have told either Fuzzy or Vince.

"We haffta, man. Before he sees her himself."

* * *

><p>Okay so this wasn't originally how this chapter was to supposed to be but again words kind of spilled out and it went this way.<br>Next chapter features a drunk/stoned Rebecca and a visit to Ace's house! Dun dun duh! Again I'm sorry for the delay and please review, this will probably be my last update until after Christmas but I will make myself update again before New Year.  
>I am setting myself up for a goal to have this or WWTBoL finished by my birthday (February) so reviews will help me achieve that.<p>

Happy holidays, peeps! Hope you have a good one may it be filled with Ace and The Cobras, sincerely.


End file.
